


For A Reason

by springfling789



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springfling789/pseuds/springfling789
Summary: We all came to the habitat for a reason





	For A Reason

Everyone comes to the habitat for a reason

After all the only way to really find the habitat is to look for it. It's only spoken of in whispers and lost glances. The idea of it seems absurd to most.

A place for those who aren't happy.

A place for those who don't fit in.

A place where misfits can gather and find a home.

I came to the habitat for a reason.

I wasn't happy.

But I found a place where I could realize that that's okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for Smile For Me and so now this exists


End file.
